Selimut
by Aria Iris
Summary: Malam hari itu lebih dingin dari dugaannya dan Aqua kecil tidak bisa tidur. Tapi diluar dugaan, Terra mendatanginya. Childhood fic, benar-benar Pre-BBS. Sedikit Terra/Aqua fluff.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.**_

* * *

><p>Meski nama 'Aqua' berarti air, bukan berarti gadis kecil itu kebal terhadap malam dingin di musim dingin yang identik dengan air.<p>

Di hari pertamanya setelah tiba di Land of Departures dari dunia asalnya, cuacanya sangat dingin, sampai-sampai selimut gadis kecil itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Selimut yang terbawa dari dunia asalnya tidak cukup tebal, sementara selimut yang satu lagi yang lebih tebal sedang dicuci karena kotor. Dirinya sendiri yang menolak tawaran Terra dan Master Eraqus untuk meminjamkan selimut. Dia beralasan, ini seharusnya bukan halangan besar kalau dia memang ingin jadi Keyblade Master, dan mungkin bisa membantunya latihan. Meski pada awalnya keduanya ragu, Aqua yang berpikiran 'tidak akan separah itu' membuat mereka akhirnya menyerah.

Tapi itu hanyalah kebohongan besar yang merugikan dirinya sendiri. Cuaca musim dingin di malam hari jauh lebih menusuk dari dugaannya, yang belum terbiasa. Jujur saja, alasan sebenarnya Aqua kecil malu meminjam selimut tebal kedua orang tersebut karena dirinya masih sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan orang asing dan sekarang dia tinggal sekaligus bersama dua orang laki-laki asing. Aqua menyesali tindakan ini. Dia tahu dua orang itu orang baik-baik, _kalau tidak untuk apa dia berada disini_?

Aqua berusaha untuk tidur, tapi sekujur tubuhnya kedinginan. Dirinya tidak berani melangkah untuk mengambil jaket atau mengambil selimut lainnya atau semacamnya. Rasanya seolah beku. Tapi setelah sekian lama, dirinya tidak bisa tidur juga, dia memutuskan untuk turun dengan selimutnya masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan menggigil, hendak pergi ke tempat Master Eraqus. Tapi satu langkah di lantai kamarnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya kedinginan setengah mati.

Kastil di Land of Departure memang lebih dingin dari dugaannya.

Saat itu, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Melirik ke jam sekilas, sudah cukup malam. Mungkin Master Eraqus tetap khawatir dengannya dan akhirnya memberi selimut baru atau semacamnya. Tapi waktu pintu dibuka, dia malah menemukan bocah lelaki muda berambut coklat dan bermata biru.

Terra.

"…Err…" Nampaknya dia sendiri masih bingung ingin berkata apa. Aqua juga jadi terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, sampai akhirnya Terra kembali angkat bicara.

" …Kukira kamu bakalan kedinginan. Cuaca musim dingin di sini dan dunia asalmu sedikit berbeda, kan? Selimutmu yang tidak sedang dicuci tipis sekali, dan belum ada selimut baru…lalu…"

Aqua sedikit memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, menunggu Terra melanjutkan perkataannya. Dirinya seharusnya sudah tidak masalah kalau Terra mau meminjamkan salah satu selimutnya, lagipula Aqua sudah menyerah jaga gengsi. Tapi…

"…mau kutemani?"

…yang itu agak di luar dugaan. Aqua kecil sedikit kaget dan terdiam dalam kebingungan. Satu hati kecilnya masih ragu akan bantuan Terra yang lebih asing darinya dibandingkan Master Eraqus yang lebih dia kenal, lagipula ibunya pernah berkata tidak baik tidur bersama lelaki yang bukan ayahnya. Tapi Terra terlihat tulus, dan Aqua masih merasa sepi di kastil yang besar ini.

Meski terlihat ragu pada awalnya, akhirnya gadis kecil berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan. Bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis, masuk ke kamar gadis kecil itu dan tidur terlentang di kasur berseprai biru muda itu.

Aqua menghela nafas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis kecil berambut biru itu masih ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya cuaca dingin membuatnya menyerah, dan tidur terlentang di samping Terra sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut coklat milik Terra. Bocah lelaki itu lalu ikut menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Keduanya sudah mengantuk dan bisa saja jatuh tidur kapanpun. Tapi mereka berdua saling bertatapan, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, sampai….

"Err…." Aqua angkat bicara duluan. "…kenapa kamu mendadak ingin menemaniku?"

"Cuma ingin saja, kok."

Lalu terjadilah keheningan yang canggung. Aqua tidak berani angkat bicara soal apapun lagi terutama karena malu, tapi nampaknya Terra tidak begitu suka kecanggungan itu, meski dia juga terlihat cukup banyak malu.

"Sejak awal harusnya kamu ke tempatku atau Master saja. Tidak usah malu-malu." Kata bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu tegas, menegur sang gadis kecil berambut biru yang langsung merasa kena langsung di dada. Memang perkataan pemuda itu benar dan tak bisa dibantah. Aqua semakin canggung.

"Aku cuma... Maaf…aku hanya belum terbiasa!"

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berbicara terang-terangan pada akhirnya. Akal sehatnya tahu kalau jujur itu lebih baik dan pada akhirnya akal sehatnya mengalahkan perasaan ragu dan gugupnya. Terra hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Wajar, sih. Kamu tidak begitu kenal kami sebelum kamu dibawa kesini" Senyumnya, tipis. Tawanya sudah berhenti. "Aku sendiri kedinginan, kok. Oh iya, itu mungkin salah satu alasan aku disini. Berdua lebih hangat, kan."

"…Iya…Um..." Aqua ingin mengekspresikan keheranannya kenapa Terra tidak bersama Master Eraqus saja. Tapi, mengingat-ingat kata-katanya sebelum dia masuk, rasanya dia sudah punya jawabannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya tersenyum, lalu berbisik "Terimakasih."

Aqua merasa wajah Terra sedikit memerah waktu dia mengangguk sebagai balasan dari kalimat terimakasih itu. Tapi dia hanya diam, karena toh Aqua juga merasa wajahnya sedikit merah karena malu.

"Besok kita mulai latihan berdua untuk pertama kali, ya." Kata Aqua, mencoba melanjutkan pembicaraan meskipun dia mengantuk. Terra lantas berkata "Mmhm." singkat sebagai ganti dari anggukan atau perkataan 'ya'. Aqua nampak mengerti, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya meski dia sudah mengantuk.

"Kamu senang punya teman baru sepertiku?" kata Aqua.

"Eh?" Terra sedikit kaget akan pernyataan itu.

"H—habisnya… kukira cowok sepertimu maunya teman sesama seorang pemegang Keyblade yang cowok juga…?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lagi dalam diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Terra terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata, karena pada kenyataannya ia sempat berpikiran demikian tapi dia tidak mau melukai perasaan gadis di hadapannya itu. Aqua sendiri sudah cukup mengantuk dan sempat sekali menutupi mulutnya karena menguap, dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan jawabannya pada Terra esok pagi saja, dan berbisik demikian. Toh, tubuhnya setidaknya sudah terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"…masih kedinginan?"

Tiba-tiba Terra berkata demikian, membuat Aqua yang nyaris tidur lantas membuka matanya lagi. Sebenarnya, Aqua memang masih sedikit kedinginan. Aqua memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa adanya.

"S…sedikit…Ah-"

Betapa kagetnya Aqua waktu Terra tiba-tiba memeluknya lembut. Aqua sedikit kaget, tapi lalu ia memutuskan untuk memeluknya balik. Ia tahu apa maksud baik pemuda kecil berambut coklat itu, dan dia tidak punya hak untuk meragukan maksud baik Terra.

"…Aku memang berpikiran begitu sih, tapi kamu terlihat baik dan kuat dan…" Terra lalu terdiam sejenak. "... Tidak apa-apa, kok. Benar. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kalau begini lebih hangat, kan?"

Aqua mengangguk kecil, meski tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit merah karena malu, dan menutup matanya perlahan. Ia yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, dan dirinya yakin malam ini pasti akan mimpi indah.

…

Ternyata tidak. Terra mendengkur kencang, membuat Aqua sulit untuk tidur meski tubuhnya sudah terasa hangat dan mulai bisa terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin yang menusuk. Aqua menghela nafas. Entah apakah Terra menyadari hal ini atau tidak. Aqua memutuskan untuk pindah tempat ke tempat Master Eraqus, karena sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan suara dengkuran Terra, tapi dia mendengar igauan yang membuatnya batal melakukan hal itu.

"…Ng…jangan pergi. Aku ingin… kita… jadi… teman dekat."

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan dengkuran bocah lelaki itu yang berlanjut ke ronde dua setelah igauan singkat itu, Aqua mempererat pelukannya dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"…Serius ini, kita latihan di cuaca begini? Yah, meski aku nggak protes juga sih…" Ventus, alias Ven, memutar Keybladenya di tangan. Cuaca hari itu memang sangat dingin, meskipun bukan musim dingin tapi hanya musim gugur berangin kencang. Ven sendiri merupakan salah satu anak yang kuat dingin, jadi dia tidak begitu masalah. Tapi tetap dia merasa kalau dia punya batas. Aqua tertawa kecil sembari menepuk lembut bahu pemuda pirang itu.<p>

"Ini belum apa-apa, Ven. Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah mulai musim dingin." Kata Aqua, tersenyum. Ventus langsung membayangkan cuaca di musim dingin, dan secara refleks memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ven langsung menoleh ke Terra.

"Kalau seandainya sudah musim dingin, kita tidur sama-sama, yuk, Terra! Dua orang lebih hangat kan- atau kita bertiga saja?" kata Ven semangat, di kalimat kedua dia menoleh ke arah Aqua.

"Bertiga itu- Ven, aku kan perempuan." Aqua tersenyum. Mata berbinar Ven langsung berubah jadi ekspresi kecewa.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau perempuan? Kan yang penting seru? Bertiga, lho." kata Ven tidak mengerti. Sifatnya yang polos membuat Aqua bingung harus menjelaskan darimana, tapi sebelum ia berkata apa-apa, Terra yang dari tadi diam menceletuk.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Waktu kecil, kita pernah tidur bersama karena kedinginan kan, Aqua…?" kata Terra sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Seolah otomatis, wajahnya dan Aqua tiba-tiba memerah, dan mereka berdua terdiam, setidaknya sampai Ven mengungkapkan ketidakpuasannya akan fakta tersebut.

"Eh! Tunggu! Curang! Kok Terra boleh, aku tidak boleh!" kata Ven protes, membuat Terra dan Aqua bingung harus berkata apa, apalagi dengan wajah mereka yang merah. Ven semakin heran dan dua sisanya itu memutuskan untuk coba menjelaskan.

"I-itu kan waktu kita berdua masih kecil! Maksudku..." Terra berusaha menjelaskan, sebelum akhirnya disahuti balik oleh Ven yang masih saja tidak bisa menerima fakta itu sama sekali.

"Kenapa sih kalian baru memperlakukanku seperti orang dewasa di situasi seperti ini?" Ven mencibir lalu menunjuk dua remaja itu bergantian, membuat mereka berdua jadi memerah lagi mendengar perkataan Ven. "Pokoknya janji ya! Kita tidur sekasur bertiga!"

Terra dan Aqua yang masih memerah saling lirik melirik satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya….

"…Pokoknya tidak bisa!"

…menyahut di saat bersamaan.

**End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: <strong>__Singkat cerita, kakak-kakak sekalian, saya memutuskan untuk nulis fanfiction KHBBS setelah menamatkannya dan jatuh cinta pada pairing Terra/Aqua. Ya jadilah fic ini, berhubung saya pedenya nulis fic Pre-BBS atau Childhood fic, jadi gabungan keduanya aja deh. Ini ga begitu romantis dan lebih condong ke mengunyu bareng alias Fluff, tapi aku cukup puas. Oh iya. Fanfiction ini sedikit terinspirasi dari ending theme anime 'Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko' yang berjudul 'Ruru' dan saya menulis ini sambil mendengarkan Ruru diloop. Meski di bagian terakhirnya saya mendengarkan Renai Circulation sih._


End file.
